


our love is an explosion

by snowfiregirl21



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, i just wanted to hurt my friend?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfiregirl21/pseuds/snowfiregirl21
Summary: the torpedo scene in into darkness but stronger





	

bones makes carol run, her breath stuttering as she leaves him behind, far enough to survive.

she has some shrapnel in her leg, a concussion, a broken arm. but she's alive. she made it. she keeps going back to those last few moments. she keeps re-living it.

 _there are five seconds left, bones heaves a breath and rushes out "im sorry jim, i love y—" and then there's a loud_ boom _and a crackling in everyone's ears and everyone's standing on the bridge, silent_ that did not just happen _looks on all their faces_

_and jim is just.... standing there. frozen. broken. looking at nothing, at everything all at once, all the thoughts running through his head._

_he whispers "i love you too, bones" and collapses in the chair, loud cries racking his shoulders._

_"i fucking love you too, dammit," his voice breaking as he shakes and sobs._

_"i love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope you liked it; feel free to yell at me, my wife divorced me and took the cat, so


End file.
